1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise level of difficulty data output apparatus which counts the number of pulses of a user and outputs data representative of exercise-level of difficulty based on the counted number of pulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is well known that physical exercise increases the number of pulses of an exerciser in proportion to the physical exercise-level of difficulty attained by his (or her). Comparison of the number of pulses of the exerciser which is counted immediately after the exerciser has finished exercise with the number of pulses of the exerciser which was counted just before the exerciser started the exercise will indicate exercise-level of difficulty attained by the exerciser. Such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,639.
The above conventional technique, however, has problems such that the number of pulses of an exerciser does not indicate whether exercise-level of difficulty attained by the exerciser is enough or appropriate for maintaining him (or her) healthy, whether the exercise-level of difficulty is satisfactory not only to keep his physical strength but also to develop his physical strength or whether or not an excessive exercise-level of difficulty has been attained by the exerciser.